Defaming Fogs: Episode 10
Wolfgang) Linked Ability Activate! Crystic Change! ( Crysemtion Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure ) + Crystic Crack! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Volf turns to a diamond structure, slowly charging towards Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie charges towards Volf quickly ) ''' '''Valkyrie) Intensity Punch! ( Valkyrie's fist heats up as Valkyrie goes to punch the opponent ) ( Valkyrie's fist heats up ) ' '( Valkyrie goes to punch Volf, when he's near her ) ' '( Valkyrie's fist crashes onto Volf's diamond head, leaving no damage ) ' '( Volf headbutts Valkyrie into the air ) ' '( Sparkles fall from Valkyrie's hand he used to punch Volf ) ' '( Valkyrie recovers flight, looking down at Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Garnet Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of garnet, that burst into a force of heated darkus energy at impact ) ( Volf releases a garnet pulse, towards Valkyrie, from her "W" crest ) ' '( Valkyrie claps his hands together, the pulls them apart ) ' '( Valkyrie holds a homemade sword with a hard-fire structure ) ( Valkyrie swings his sword at the pulse ) ' '( The pulse shatters, releasing heated darkus energy ) ' '( Valkyrie gets pushed back ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Aquamarine Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, aquamarine ice, that burst into a force of icy winds at impact ) ( Valkyrie comes through the darkus energy, charging towards Volf ) ' '( Volf releases an aquamarine pulse from her "W" crest, towards Valkyrie ) ' '''Valkyrie) Dual Barnum! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at the opponent ) ' '( Valkyrie creates a fire blast in his open hand ) ' '( The aquamarine pulse advances towards Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie throws the fire blast at the aquamarine pulse ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( An explosion with light blue smoke and flames coming out occurs ) ' '( Valkyrie flies through the light blue smoke, obviously soaked ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Stardust Rush! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent with white spheres falling to the ground. The white spheres explode into smokey dust ) ( Volf's diamond body charges towards Valkyrie; white spheres dropping and exploding in the background ) ' '( Valkyrie swings his sword at Volf ) ' '( Volf and Valkyrie's sword collide ) ' '( Both bakugans go into the white smoke ) ' '( Valkyrie lands on the ground first, dropping his sword ) ' '( Volf's body falls on the ground, in two pieces ) ''' '''Valkyrie) She was pretty tough, but the victor is standing as one. Wolfgang) *Smirking* Ability Activate! Round Transformation! ( Crysemtion Volf turns to white spheres ) ( Volf's whole body turns into white spheres; the white spheres roll towards Valkyrie ) ''' '''Valkyrie) What is this? I FREAKIN' WON! Wolfgang) Diamond may cut diamond, but you've never seen Volf's full strength. *Valkyrie looks at Wolfgang* This is only a portion of what she can do. ' '( A hand grabs Valkyrie's sword ) ' '''Valkyrie) *Looking at Wolfgang still* What do you mean? ' '''( White spheres roll up Valkyrie's legs and towards his body ) ( The hand swings Valkyrie's sword, at Valkyrie's legs ) Wolfgang) Look down. ' '( Valkyrie looks down and jumps above the sword ) ' '( The hand turns around and swings again ) ' '( Valkyrie jumps over the sword again ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electrocution! ( Crysemtion Volf discharges peridot electricity in a field ) ' '''( The whites spheres all around Valkyrie's body spark ) ( The hand throws Valkyrie's sword ) ' '( The spheres release peridot electricity, each sphere having a connected reaction to each other ) ' '( Valkyrie catches his sword with both hands; the blade faces Valkyrie ) ( The final spheres on Valkyrie's hands connect to his blade, causing a chain reaction of greater power ) ' '''Wolfgang) Huh? Odd...Your sword seems to be a good condu-' '''Nexus) Ability Activate! Power Surplus! ( Valkyrie glows with a blue aura that disperses any after-effects and completely heals Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie glows blue, still feeling the electrical pain ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Chained Reaction! ( Volf's white spheres make a reaction and explode ) BOOM! ' '( White smoke blasts ) ' '( Valkyrie flies out of the smoke with his blue aura dispersing ) ( Volf backs out of the smoke ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Good...Ability Activate! Pulse "W"! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a white sphere blast from her "W" crest, towards her opponent ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! ( Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body ) ' '( Valkyrie moves his hands around, creating a red screen around his body, like a mime ) ( The "W" pulse crashes into Valkyrie's shield leaving a lot of white spheres on the shield ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Chained Reaction! ( Volf's white spheres make a reaction and explode ) BOOM! ' '( White smoke bursts in-front of Valkyrie ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystalic W-Shock! ( Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic Attributes into the opponent ) ( Volf charges towards Valkyrie ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! ( Valkyrie's fist heats up as Valkyrie goes to punch the opponent ) ( Valkyrie comes out of the smoke with his fist held back, charging towards Volf ) ''' '''Wolfgang) ... Nexus) ... ( Volf and Valkyrie get closer to each other ) ''' '''Wolfgang) ... Nexus) ... ( Valkyrie punches ) ' '( Volf moves her head and bites Valkyrie's arm ) ' '( Volf slams her crest into Valkyrie's "V" shaped crest ) ' '( Sparks fly with Valkyrie leading back in pain ) ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Nitr-' '???) *Upset tone* DADDY! ' 'Wolfgang) Jenna...Volf! ' '( Valkyrie slugs Volf's head with his other hand ) ' '( Volf turns to her ball form ) ' '( Wolfgang runs out of the room, followed by Volf ) ' 'Nexus) *Has both hands over a railing* COME ON! ' '''Valkyrie) *Upset* I WOULD HAVE WON! Defaming Fogs: Episode 11 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 10 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Who won, in you opinion? Crysemtion Volf Valkyrie '' If Valkyrie and Volf were to face off again, would the brawl seem promising? Also, what could I do to make a brawl between them become epic? Comment below. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Nexus Category:Valkyrie Category:Jenna